


Confidant

by erisclear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisclear/pseuds/erisclear
Summary: Hilda confides her insecurities in Marianne, and their bond of trust is deepened even further when they both let out all their honest feelings. Then Marianne gets Hilda off to make her feel better. I wish I was better at writing summaries but that's what this is.





	Confidant

It was a little past midnight when Marianne was startled away from her book by a knock at her door.  
“Marianne? Are you still awake?” It was Hilda’s voice, but it was lacking her ordinary vinegar. She almost sounded shy, worried, even. Silently, Marianne walked over to her door and unlatched the lock, opening it and looking into the eyes of her classmate before her.  
“Hilda? I-Is something the matter?”  
“No? Yes? I don’t know, I just needed to talk to someone. Can I come in?” Marianne’s chest tightened even more as she silently opened the door further and allowed Hilda in to take a seat on her still-neatly made bed. Hilda’s face fell into her hands as soon as she sat down and the door was shut behind her.  
Marianne quickly sat beside her, moving a comforting hand to gently rub her friend’s back as she tried to hide her fear and discomfort at being a confidant to this side of Hilda. Hilda, on the other hand, seemed right at home to let out her feelings, turning and wrapping her arms around Marianne’s shoulders and sobbing into her chest.  
“Hilda-? You-You’re safe with me, but I must ask what’s brought this on,” The question came out after Hilda had already cried most of her tears, so it didn’t take her long to pull herself away and compose herself.  
“Am I a bad person, Marianne?” She made direct eye contact, eyes red and puffy, hair loose around her shoulders, but the strong flame of her soul was just as ever-present behind her pink irises, even as she was clearly undone. “The others have been saying I use people. And I need to stop pretending I don’t, but I really honestly don’t try. I’m just used to being able to use my charm to get what I want, and I never ask for anything outright, but does that make me even more manipulative? Am i a lost cause? Was I just made to be a selfish disaster who only uses people, and never treasures them?”  
As all of her questions poured out, more tears followed, and she leaned onto her knees, face in her hands once again as muffled sobs slipped out of her fingers and stabbed directly into Marianne’s heart.  
Marianne wasn’t used to dealing with this sort of thing. She never talked to people, so they never came to her for advice. But she’d become so close with Hilda that she knew she needed to say something. And since she had no training for these scenarios, the best thing to say seemed to be to say what she felt.  
Marianne took a deep breath, and gently rested her hands on Hilda’s shoulders, leading the crying girl’s gaze into her tired blue eyes.  
“You felt comfortable coming to me about this. You’ve made me someone who is able to care for you, and who you trust yourself. And you didn’t buy that with your charm or manipulation. You got that with your kind words, and because I grew to care for you for the bright, confident person you are. I admire your charm and your confidence, Hilda. I-I’ve never been very charming. People always called me creepy because I don’t initiate conversation. But you’ve earned my trust, and my admiration, just by being yourself.” As more and more truth than Marianne had anticipated to share spilled from her lips, her eyes drifted from Hilda’s gaze, suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious. Her eyes fell to the smooth, manicured, porcelain hands crossed in Hilda’s lap, and her own hands fell over them, holding them gingerly.  
“You’re not a bad person. You’re inspiring. And if you’re a bad person, then I am too.”  
“Marianne,” Hilda whispered, looking up at her friend. Marianne’s eyes remained on their hands, and Hilda didn’t want to break her comfort zone, so she simply leaned closer to Marianne’s forehead, her lips letting out small puffs of air onto the crown of Marianne’s head as she whispered.  
“You’re not a bad person. You’re not creepy. You’re so caring, so gentle, and so earnest. That’s why I came to you. I look up to you as well.”  
Marianne slowly sat up, tightening her grasp on her dear friend’s hands, her eyes shyly lining up with Hilda’s. They were leaning so close now, each other’s warm breath on their cheeks. They stared at each other for too long before Hilda slowly, slowly, leaned her face toward Marianne, pressing her lips into the corner of Marianne’s mouth. It was so impossibly chaste that it was barely a kiss, but the intention was clear.  
The rest happened so fast.  
“Can I kiss you?” Marianne breathed. Hilda nodded frantically, and Marianne’s hand gently cupped her chin, leading their lips perfectly together.  
Hilda’s lips were impossibly soft and warm.  
Marianne tasted like mint tea and herbs.  
It was impossibly soft and perfect, and as the remaining tears squeezed out of Hilda’s eyes, she realized this was exactly what she needed. She was the one to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue across Marianne’s lips, releasing a soft moan and opening her mouth to Hilda. Marianne ran her hand up Hilda’s back and neck and into her hair as Hilda pushed her gently onto her back, straddling her.  
They split briefly for air as they gazed back into each other’s eyes, everything they needed to say beyond words as Marianne moved her hands to cup Hilda’s face and give her another deep kiss as she flipped them both over on the mattress.  
Marianne noticed the needy noises coming out of Hilda’s mouth the deeper they kissed, and felt her rub her legs together beneath her to relive her own tension. Marianne was shocked that she could ever bring this upon someone like Hilda, but knew even more so that she couldn’t leave her needing like this in good conscious.  
Marianne pulled away from Hilda’s lips, leaning to whisper into her ear as she moved one of her hands from Hilda’s cheek down to softly brush her thigh.  
“May I touch you?”  
“Please” Hilda moaned, her face flushed a beautiful pink as she grabbed the back of Marianne’s head, pulling her back into a kiss, more desperate and primal than soft as before.  
Marianne was impossibly nervous, she had never touched another girl like this before. She’d never touched anyone like this before. But the noises Hilda was making beneath her were plenty encouraging as she gingerly lifted up Hilda’s nightgown and reached beneath her smallclothes to feel the wet warmth between her thighs. Hilda’s response was immediate as Marianne rubbed between her lips and grazed around her clit. She threw her head back and away from their kiss as she moaned, and Marianne moved her lips down her jaw and neck in response as she slipped one finger inside Hilda gingerly, causing even more moans from hilda’s mouth.  
“M-Marianne, please, I need you. I need- Ah!” She begged below Marianne’s hands as her finger began to pump gently and her thumb began to circle her clit, pressing in gently.  
Marianne was trying to be slow and gentle, but Hilda’s cries were so intoxicating that she felt the need to keep pleasing her more and more. And from the sound of Hilda’s moans, she had never experienced this level of pleasure before. Hilda’s hands weaved into Marianne’s hair as kisses were suckled into the bend of her neck and jaw and her core was ravished by her best friend’s long, thin fingers. Hilda’s thighs shook more the faster Marianne’s fingers moved inside of her and on her clit, and her speech made less and less sense as she came undone with pleasure around Marianne.  
As Marianne felt Hilda fall limp, she removed her hand from her friend’s pulsing core and looked down at Hilda’s face, skin tinted as pink as her hair, eyes half lidded with pleasure and sleep. Her neck was peppered with plump, red blemishes that were quickly turning purple, and her chest was still heaving with the breaths of her aftermath. Marianne took her into her arms to feel those breaths against her own chest.  
They stayed like that for a long time, silent and safe in each other’s arms. Marianne had thought Hilda was already asleep when she finally spoke.  
“Thank you,” She breathed. “I needed that. I’ve needed you for a while, I think.”  
“I’m glad I could help you.” Marianne whispered into her hair.  
“Do you want me to return the favor?” Hilda’s voice was still soft, but it had a slightly more sultry dip to it.  
“N-no. I’m not quite ready to be touched yet, I don’t think. If that’s okay with you.”  
“Of course it is.”  
“But could we, maybe? S-some other time?”  
Hilda looked up at her and smiled wide before pressing a kiss to her nose.  
“I’d love to.”  
They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s limbs and unworried of what their classmates would say the next day.


End file.
